Ash Boy
by Marauders-Lover
Summary: SeverusHarry Fluff nothing serious... The classic Cinderella story but involving Harry Potter characters. Complete one shot.


Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. I am making no money which is probably why I am still a poor college student. Even my brain isn't my own. Anyway enjoy this story that isn't mine at all.  
  
ASH BOY   
  
Once a upon a time there lived a poor simple boy. His parents were killed when an evil entity came upon the village and killed many. It was only after the fair and wise king of the land came upon the evil and killed it. Unfortunately Harry Potter's parents were the last to be killed. In a request by the king, young Harry was sent to live with his Aunt.  
  
Now at his Aunt's house he was treated very poorly. Several years back his Aunt's husband left her for a younger more pretty girl. Right before he left though he gave his wife one parting present, a baby boy.  
  
Now Harry's Aunt spoiled her son. Everything under the sun was given to her son and the son was spoiled. He never left the bars. His cousin was always picking up different girls and on some occasions men.  
  
His Aunt would always have Harry doing different chores around the house though. He was meant to do everything. Cooking, cleaning, washing, Harry did it all.  
  
Harry wasn't an unsightly young man. No, in fact it was the opposite in this case. He had startling emerald eyes but that was often covered by uncontrollable black hair. Harry was thin from lack of food but not sickly thin where he became fat. One other thing that people could distinguish was that he was always covered in cinders and ash.  
  
This was because the small enclosure for the fireplace was where his Aunt deemed him worthy of sleeping. It didn't matter much to young Harry though. He enjoyed the small enclosure where he felt it was his. He had very few things. One set of clothing in which they were hand me downs from his cousin. Also in his possession in which he never showed any one was a small wooden stick, a wand. He knew it belonged to his father but he didn't know what it did. All he knew was that he treasured it because it was his.  
  
Whenever Harry was allowed to leave the house, which usually was for chores, people would call to him. He was nicknamed quite young Ash Boy. Harry would joke around with many of the people about the name. It always reminded him of the Cinderella story but he knew a thing like that could never happen to him. Harry just kept the name Ash Boy and would run down the street while many people called hello.  
  
Up in a castle named Hogwarts their lived a royal family. King Albus Dumbledore, known for killing Lord Voldemort who rose to power, was worried about his son. His son, Severus Snape, was slowly rotting away. He could see him drift away from life and his friends. Severus Snape was lonely.  
  
The King looked over to his lovely Queen, Queen Minerva McGonagall. "Our son is lonely." He spoke aloud upon his thrown.  
  
The old and wise queen nodded her head. "I know. I wish there was something we could do for him. Some way to have our happy little son back." She said lamenting. Minerva rested her head in her hand that was propped up by the arm rest. It was a position unbefit for a Queen.  
  
The King looked over to his wife and hid a snicker. His wife never was one to show she was above the common man. That was why he like her so. She knew and could understand what he was to his subjects. "What we need is a way to bring many young men and women to castle. Maybe there might be one who would be fit to marry." King Dumbledore suggested.  
  
Queen McGonagall thought about it for only a second before a smile was forming on her face and she sat up straight. "When was the last time you went to a ball my Love?" She suggested with a mischievous smile playing across her ruby red lips.  
  
The King smiled. "It has been too long my Sweet. I think a lovely ball is in order." King Dumbledore stood and held a hand out to his wife.  
  
The Queen accepted the offer and stood. "We need to spread the news to everyone that a ball is in order for this weekend."  
  
Harry was walking towards the market early in the afternoon. He was ordered to prepare a stew that night and needed many vegetables. As he was passing a house his name was called.  
  
"Harry!" A older woman shouted from across the lawn.  
  
The young raven haired boy looked up from his walking and looked at the woman. He smiled at his fair(y) Godmother. Again he related his simple life to Cinderella's story. He always joked around with his Godmother calling her a fairy godmother.  
  
In a sense the woman was that to the young man. Often she could be seen giving him a slice of cake or cleaning off his ash covered face. She was to him a miracle in his life. Some one that was nice and friendly when everyone else just sneered at him.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Weasley, how are you today?" Her family was always so nice to him. He could even relate to her son Ron who was his age and his girlfriend Hermione.  
  
She was waving her hand beckoning him over to her. She had famous news and couldn't wait to share it with him. He would always listen. The neighbor always called her the mother hen. With her bright red hair and domineering attitude made her fierce but she loved her children and those she adopted.  
  
Now news in the countryside was always slow. So when she heard about the Prince's ball she instantly thought of her young Harry. She wanted the young man to go and win the heart of the prince. To outsiders, he always seemed a little cold and pushed away friends. He tended to spend his time down in the dungeons, but she thought that maybe Harry could relate to him.  
  
She certainly was going to try at least. She had everything ready too. As soon as he was close to talk softly, she whispered her instructions. "Hurry and do your chores. See me as soon as you can. I have something for you." She said smiling brightly.  
  
Severus was deep within the castle experimenting with different compounds. He loved to see how things combined and made different things. His greatest achievement he thought was the healing pastes.  
  
He was caught unaware when the lab door opened and revealed one of their many hired help. Severus looked up from his mixing to see what the person needed.  
  
The servant bowed respectively towards his master. "Forgive me for intruding but the King and Queen require your presence this evening for the Ball."  
  
Severus was shocked. Something as big as a ball would have been floating around the castle for days. Of course his father and mother were sneaky like that and probably purposefully avoided mentioning a ball. Severus sighed lightly and started to put away his things. "Have you set aside a garment already?"  
  
The still bowed servant replied. "Everything is ready for you master. The ball will start in two hours time." With that the young man stepped back still bowed and exited the room.  
  
Harry was surprised when he reached home. Both his Aunt and Cousin were going to the Prince's Ball. Harry was excited because he could go to his fair(y) godmother's house without incurring his Aunt's wrath.  
  
Harry was busy running between the two rooms trying to put clothes on one person and tightening robes on the other. He was beyond exhausted by the time the two left. Harry quickly stood up and ran over to his fair(y) godmother's house.  
  
When she saw her favorite boy running to her house she snickered lightly. All her offspring were running about the country starting their own lives. Her oldest Charlie was out exploring the mountain ranges to prove that there are true dragons among the world. Her second oldest Bill was a personal accountant with the King and Queen themselves. Her others were starting lives them selves.  
  
Harry entered the house quietly and noticed his godmother was sitting on her bed with clothes stretched out beside her. "You have noticed that there is a ball tonight?" She asked excitedly.  
  
Harry nodded. It was like a fairy tale. He wished he could dance one dance with the prince or maybe just any person.  
  
Fair(y) Godmother smiled warmly at Ash Boy. "We are going to make you presentable for the Prince." She stated and pulled the boy towards the bathroom.  
  
He quickly stripped and stepped into the already prepared bath. This was too good to be true. Harry had always wanted to do something special and this must be it. If only to see the inside of the castle as a guest he would be happy.  
  
Fair(y) Godmother quickly set to work to scrub the boy's face clean of the ash he liked to sleep in. With much soap and just a hint of her special perfume accompanying the now naked boy, she pulled him back into bedroom.  
  
"I know this isn't much but you are free to have these. They should fit you properly." She said and started to dress the boy.  
  
Harry was shocked. This was something no one had ever done before. No one had washed or dressed him. He wasn't uncomfortable about his nakedness he just was surprised at the authority his godmother used on him.  
  
Once he was dressed in her husband's old green silk shirt and one of her boy's small silk black pants, she pulled out a cape she had been making for him as a present. This seemed as good as any time to give to him. Finally she pulled a silver broach out of her jewelry.  
  
It had been a courting gift from her husband and it had brought such luck to them both. Harry needed the luck. Of course Harry saw the pin she was putting on him. He held her hands. It was his favorite too. There were two snakes interwoven together. One set of eyes ruby red and the other an emerald green.  
  
"I can't accept such beautiful gifts Fair(y) Godmother." He said looking into her deep chocolate eyes.  
  
Godmother just laughed lightly. "You must accept them. All I ask is that you come back at midnight so your Aunt doesn't find you away and that you share your exciting night with me."  
  
Harry smiled widely and gave her a tight huge. "I could never repay you for your kindness."  
  
"I could never repay you for yours." She replied. She let go of the young man and pulled him outside. "I couldn't get you a coach like you should but please take Hedwig with you. She can fly across the lands fast and without ruffling you up too badly. She also likes you."  
  
Harry jumped onto the friendly horse. For some reason he always thought the name Hedwig would make a good bird's name, maybe a snowy white owl, but the horse seemed to like it. He gave his fair(y) godmother one more hug before she whacked the horse's rump sending her flying towards the right direction.  
  
An hour later Harry tied the horse up far away from the castle as not to be seen with just a horse. He quickly smoothed down the clothes and robes. He straightened the silver snake pendant and walked towards the giant double doors. Harry was determined to at least ask one person to dance before he left to head back home.  
  
Severus Snape stood in the middle of the Hall watching as everyone started coming in. He bowed slightly, just the nod of a head really, to each person that came in. He stood there as everyone started whispering and talking about him.  
  
The King and Queen walked around the people talking to a few and just bowing to others. Every one from the looks of it came to this special ball. They kept sending looks to their only son to dance.  
  
He eventually got the message and started dancing. He didn't really pay attention to whom he was dancing with or what they were talking about. Severus danced with tall skinny women and short fat men. One was horribly big and reminded him of a pig. The disgusting part was that he kept making obvious advances.  
  
Severus finally gave up. No one here was what his parents were searching for. He stalked purposefully towards the stairs and walked up them. They led to his personal chambers and then to his lab.  
  
He was half way up the stairs when a late comer entered the doors. Severus stood rooted to that one stair as he watched the young man close the door himself. The young man caught Severus' breath. Everything screamed perfect. The unruly hair and the fair complexion.  
  
The mysterious young man swept his eyes over the room taking in the vast amount of people. Never in his life did he imagine that so many people lived. His eyes came to rest on a man that was making his way up the stairs. Harry couldn't believe how handsome their Prince was.  
  
Severus was further engulfed in the young man's beauty when he turned his eyes towards the prince. The startling emerald eyes were treasures themselves. The boy's body spoke confidence in which he knew where in life he wanted to be.  
  
The King and Queen watched their son stop on the staircase to admire the new person. They looked at each other and knew they made the right choice. The young man looked to be the perfect one for their son. Hopefully both of them would realize that.  
  
Severus shook his head to repel the thoughts because they were not getting him anywhere. Before he lost his nerve, strange how he never lost his nerve before, he walked up to the young man and smiled.  
  
"May I have a dance?" He asked and bowed deeper then he had everyone else. His back actually bent as he bowed.  
  
Harry was shocked. He knew who his Lords were and having been asked not a minute into the ball for him was a shock. Harry bowed too towards his Prince. "Of course my Lord, I would love to share a dance with you." He asked softly.  
  
Severus stood and looked down at the bowed person. He reached his hand and touched the shoulder of this stranger. Yet the person wasn't a stranger because he had stolen Severus' heart.  
  
Harry looked up to see the Prince touching his shoulder and smiling lightly. He was extremely nervous. He hadn't expected to be asked to dance by the Prince. True it was a passing dream but Harry's dreams never came true.  
  
"Please don't bow before me. And please call me Sev." He asked softly and holding his hand out for the young man.  
  
Harry was completely shocked but did as he was told. This was his Lord and he was needed to show respect to him. Harry took the offered hand lightly and smiled shyly at the handsome prince.  
  
The two delicately held the other's hand while the Prince directed where they were going to walk. Both stared intently into each other's eyes. They were almost trying to travel a path through their souls by way of their eyes.  
  
Severus daringly wrapped his arms intimately around the young man's waist. Harry was shocked at how the Prince was behaving. Apparently so were everyone else in the hall because they were whispering about how he was dancing. Many people he saw were jealous. He also saw his Cousin and Aunt looking at him but couldn't figure out how they knew him. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and before he knew what he was doing, wrapped his arms around his Prince's neck and placed his head on the warm chest.  
  
Severus laid his own head upon the other and they dance slowly. Neither realized there was a world beyond the other's arms. They just stepped together lightly making soft small circles.  
  
It felt to Severus that he had known this person all his life. He felt so comfortable being held. He briefly realized that his mysterious stranger never gave him his name but he was sure to gather the information from him later. Perhaps tonight, or tomorrow, either way he knew he wanted to spend his time with him.  
  
Severus pulled back a little to talk to his date. That was when he noticed the fine crafted silver snake. He lifted one of his hands and ran a finger over the silver. "This is a very lovely broach." He stated softly. They were still fairly close together.  
  
Harry smiled lightly while looking up into the man's face. He felt very comfortable there. Almost like he belonged there was how Harry felt. "Thank you. My Fair(y) Godmother gave it to me for tonight."  
  
Severus snickered lightly. "Fairy Godmother? Like in the Cinderella story?" He asked looking genuinely amused.  
  
Harry could tell the prince was only joking but he still blushed a little. "She's my fair Godmother. I have been told I was a dreamer. I always wanted to believe that miracles like the Cinderella story could be true. My Godmother is of fair complexion and I have joked with her that she is my Fair(y) Godmother." Harry explained.  
  
Severus turned Harry a little in the middle of the dance. "I've read many of those fairy tale stories. They always captured my imagination." Not many people read those stories. To have someone to talk to about it was a blessing.  
  
"I haven't heard many of those stories but enough. They left me thinking about other worlds and other hero's. I always see the hero coming on his valiant steed to rescue me. My favorite was the Cinderella story though." Harry said while keeping his eyes locked on his Prince.  
  
Yes the Cinderella story always captured his attention too. He would often asked his mother or father to read him that story. They sometimes insisted on another story but Severus was persistent and had repeatedly asked for that story to bed read. Severus smiled brightly at his dancing partner. "That was always my favorite too."  
  
The King and Queen were delighted with the match. Both men looked to be having the time of the lives. They were pleased too that Severus was smiling. He had hardly ever smiled anymore. It was so hard for them to cheer him up.  
  
Severus bent down and kissed his mysterious person on the lips. Harry responded in kind. So much emotion was in the one kiss. They stayed like that, just kissing in the middle of the dance floor. Severus pulled away and looked at the sparkling emerald eyes. He only briefly registered that old grandfather clock was counting down to midnight.  
  
Harry didn't forget though. He heard the bells going off. He pulled away from Sev. The night had been the happiest he'd ever been but fairy tells didn't come true. He'd have to face his family come morning and he needed to get home.  
  
He looked up apologetically into the person's eyes. Harry could see a happy future with this man but alas it wasn't meant to be. "I promised Fair(y) Godmother I would be home by now. I have to go." He turned around to start off but thought for a second. "I had the best night of my life. I wish it didn't have to end like this." Harry quickly leant up and kissed the man's lips again before running towards the doors.  
  
Severus couldn't believe that the young man was leaving. He didn't wait a second. He ran after the young man that had stolen his heart.  
  
Harry was running down the steps. Two thirds of the way down Harry dropped his father's wand. His only possession. He turned around and reached out for his wand. Foot steps echoed off the clean and silent air. Harry looked up suddenly and saw Sev. His eyes filled with grief and sorrow. Harry's own were filled the same.  
  
He looked down at the wand. "I'm sorry Papa." With that he turned and left. He ran towards his tied horse and jumped on it. Hedwig realized that her young rider needed speed and sped off into the darkness.  
  
Severus heard the small apology. He bent down and picked up the wand. He knew what it was and only powerful and magical people could even hold onto such a gift. The only thought going through his head at that second was that he needed to find his mysterious future husband.  
  
Harry was devastated. He cried the entire way home. He had found true happiness for only a night and it was taken away from him. Fairy tells didn't come true he stated to himself. Harry was trying to believe that one saying.  
  
His Fair(y) Godmother was up waiting for her young adopted son. When she heard the horse she heard the crying. Something had happened. She walked up towards the door when Harry came strolling in.  
  
Harry looked up into his godmother's eyes and snapped. He brought her into a fierce and tight hug. Harry cried on her shoulder while she just pat him on the back. She swayed back and forth lightly trying to sooth the young man.  
  
"I found the one I love and want to marry tonight." Harry stated out in the open. His face buried in the warm shoulder.  
  
"Well Heavens child, that's not something to be crying over." She said lightly and chuckling.  
  
"It's the Prince. We had such a wonderful time." He stated. Instantly fair godmother knew what he was saying. Some body such as Harry here would never be able to live with the Prince. She held him tighter, determined to cheer him up.  
  
Severus wasn't one to give up hope. He knew who his husband was going to be and he was determined to find him. Unfortunately it had been close to a month and not one scrap of information had fallen into his hands about his mysterious stranger.  
  
He carried the memories preciously and the wand equally as important. Severus knew that the person who carried this wand had special meaning to it. He knew that and carried it around with him.  
  
It was only by chance that he rounded a poor section of the country side. He was going from one section of the city to another. It happened as he leaned out his window carriage doors that a voice carried across the air. One that he had memorized.  
  
Harry was once again walking through to his Fair(y) Godmother's house. "Yes Fair(y) Godmother! I will feed Hedwig for you." He stated loudly. Everyone around the street knew he called his godmother that so he wasn't worried.  
  
Severus beckoned the help to stop the carriage and he gracefully stepped out. In his view there was an old tall house. It looked like many rooms were add as a offspring was conceived. At in the yard was a lady with bright red hair and a fair complexion. He walked up the walkway to the old woman. When she heard the foot falls she looked up to see the Prince and stood to bow respectfully. It was her duty to bow before her Lord.  
  
Harry had just finished feeding the horses in the back. He started to round the house to see why his godmother was so quiet. As he rounded the final side he was stopped by the group of people and by the thing in one of the person's hands.  
  
"Papa!" He cried out. He never thought he would see that possession again.  
  
Severus knew when he heard the cry that that was his husband. He was shocked at first to see the boy was smudged with ash and dirt. His clothes large and far worn from the chores. It didn't matter to Severus though because this was the one he fell in love with. Just a few hours that one day a month ago but he knew in the deepest part of his heart that this was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.  
  
Harry noticed the man that was holding his wand. It was Sev. How he had longed to be in his arms again. To forget about being Ash Boy and tell his prince that he was the mysterious stranger. He stayed standing as he was asked to do but looked at his feet. He couldn't face the man like this. Where he was no better than a rat.  
  
Fair(y) Godmother noticed her godson not bowing before the Prince. "Bow before your Prince Harry." She said whispering it. But everyone heard.  
  
Harry turned away from her. He couldn't bow because he couldn't in front of the Prince. Sev had asked that he not bow to him. He stood standing straight but with his eyes to the ground.  
  
Severus was silently amused. This was his love. "Why is it that you don't bow before your Lord?" His name was Harry. He got a name from his mysterious stranger.  
  
Harry breathed a deep sigh. "I was asked not to my Lord." He replied.  
  
This was his man. "It seems that I need to punish you then." Severus said sternly. Harry froze rigid. He didn't want to get hurt by the one he loved. The other kingdom workers laughed evilly. Severus wasn't going to punish him like the others wanted.  
  
He walked up to the dirty boy and put his hand under the other's chin lightly and pushed up to have the young man look into his eyes. They were the same emerald eyes. "I also told you to call me Sev." He whispered and lowered his head to kiss the young man.  
  
Harry pulled back looking deeply into the blackness of the Prince's eyes. His own eyes trailed down to rest of the nose. He had a little soot on the tip. He reached a hand up and with his thumb brushed the little blackness off.  
  
Severus closed his eyes as the other touched him. He felt so at peace with this man. He was broke out of his revere when Harry talked softly.  
  
Harry hated to do this. Princes and Peasants weren't suppose to be together. It was fairy tells where that happened and this wasn't a fairy tell. "You had a little soot on your nose. Princes should be seen with such imperfections."  
  
Severus smiled at what Harry was trying to do. "Well it's a good thing I don't see any." That's when he decided to do it. He kneeled down on one knee and took one of the dirty hands. "Harry, I knew the second I saw you that I would be happy with you. Please accept my offer and come home with me, marry me?" He looked up at the teary eyed youth.  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. The Prince wanted him. With out thinking he launched himself at Sev and sent the two of them tumbling to the ground. "Yes, please." Harry just kept kissing all of Sev's face.  
  
Severus just laughed flat on his back in the dirt. Normally it would have bothered him but the man on top of him was just excited about being asked to spend time with him. "All that is needed is for us to be on a valiant steed." He joked at Harry.  
  
Harry laughed lightly. "But Sev, this isn't Cinderella."  
  
Just then his Godmother came into view. She draped the cloak around Harry's shoulders. The snake pin still on the black material. "Take Hedwig Harry. She never did allow me even near her. She is of no use to me any more." She said smiling down at the two men. Both of them were in love and they knew it.  
  
Severus laughed from underneath him. "And here I thought I was the one to supply the horse and ride you to my castle."  
  
Harry blushed but stood and help his future husband off the ground. He then whistled and Hedwig was galloping behind the house. She knew she was going to be taken for a ride today. She cantered over to the two men.  
  
Severus noticed that Harry wasn't getting on so pulled himself on first then reached out and pulled Harry in front of him. Harry smiled at everyone. His dreams were coming true.  
  
"Thank Fair(y) Godmother." Harry said happily. He leaned lightly back into the warm chest.  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled up at the two men. "I told you that broach brought good luck." And then again like before, she whacked the horse's rump.  
  
Just before Severus was too far away he turned lightly and waved goodbye to the old woman. "See you soon Fair(y) Godmother." He said and winked.  
  
The King and Queen were sitting on their thrones when their son came into the room. They hadn't seen him over the month since the dance. Coming here meant two things. Both dealt with the mysterious young dancer.  
  
With the happy smile adorning his face they only assumed he found him. They waited happily until he got closer. The Queen looked over at her husband when she noticed how dirty he was.  
  
Severus had taken a hold of one of Harry's hands and now was pulling him through the rooms. Harry never left Sev's side either. He fell back a little when they showed up in the thrown room. He could see the king and queen eyeing their son. They hadn't seen Harry yet.  
  
"Mother, Father, I found him." He said excitedly. He was now standing directly in front of both of them smiling widely.  
  
"That's great news Severus, but where is he?" The King asked smiling.  
  
Severus frowned and looked behind him. Harry wasn't trying to hide per say. Severus laughed lightly and turned to view Harry. He pulled the hood of the cloak off and pushed Harry around to stand before him. Of course the horse ride to the castle hadn't improved Harry's appearances. Harry looked down at his feet too shy to look up at the two royal people.  
  
Albus and Minerva smiled warmly at the shy young man. They both realized that it was probably a peasant but that didn't matter because he had captured their son's heart and that was what was important. "Well the saying a diamond in the ruff comes to mind at this second." The king said jovially. He stood up and made his way to the young man.  
  
His wife followed closely behind. "Looks like all they need is a long hot bath, a square meal or two, and a wedding date." She said looking closely at the two. "Oh honey, there's so much to do. Come help me plan. Should be soon, how fast do you think you can have a wedding put up?"  
  
The King laughed heartily. "Tomorrow at the very earliest but I think we'll give people a week so that we can have another splendid ball." He led his wife out of the hall to give the two of them their privacy.  
  
Severus laid his head on Harry's and wrapped his arms around the waist. "You can't be shy forever Harry. You're marrying a prince. Anyway you saw my parents, they loved you."  
  
Harry snickered from in front of him. "I think we should take the advice of taking a bath. I feel like I am dirtying up the place."  
  
Severus let go while pulling Harry towards his room. "And here I thought I was going to get dirty with you more often."  
  
The wedding was spectacular. Roses were every where and people were just happy for the latest couple. Of course Harry's family showed up without knowing who the Prince was going to marry. When they saw Harry dancing happily again with the Prince they were shocked.  
  
Of course Fair(y) Godmother and wanted to dance with both men who were happy to oblige. Even the Queen danced a few dances with both young men. All in all both men got what they wanted. A happy family with a spouse that would do anything for the other.  
  
And of course this isn't another Cinderella story for them. It was life that just happened to end with a happily ever after theme. 


End file.
